


Transdimensional

by CatKyle



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Author was on crack, Crossover Pairings, Dimension Travel, Female Wally West, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKyle/pseuds/CatKyle
Summary: Kid Flash was fighting Klarion with the rest of his team when he attacked the witch boy. A portal opened up and he was thrown into the Marvel Universe. He was somehow turned into a girl on the way so.Have fun with that shit Wally.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wally West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Transdimensional

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, I've never watched a Marvel movie in my life.

It was a normal mission. Or, at least it was until Klarion decided he had some sort of vengeance he had to enact. _"Kid Flash, you're going to distract him while Zatanna prepares the spell."_ Aqualad ordered over the mindlink. _"Everyone else, stand back."_ There were mutual sounds of agreement. _"And don't fuck it up, Kid Idiot!" Artemis screeched._ Kid Flash grinned, masking the slight hurt.

He ran at the witch boy, ready for a cannonball. But the plan quickly went astray when Klarion opened a portal just when he launched himself at him. He jumped through and the portal closed before anyone realized what had happened.

"KID!"

Everything was red, it was all he could see, or couldn't see. He felt a faint tingling sensation all over his body before it burned throughout him with a white hot pain. It hurt worse than anything he had experienced before, even counting the experiment. It compensated for pain with the amount of time it lasted however. It was over quickly and he woke up laying on his back with the blue sky above him.

He felt scratchy, wet grass on his cheek, as if it had been raining earlier that day. But as far as he knew, it hadn't rained where he was fighting with his team, there wasn't even grass! Wally went to bolt up from where he was, but the moment he tried a potent ache spread throughout his entire body.

Well, guess that wasn't happening then.

He realized his eyes were closed and frowned. He opened them and looked to try and see how injured he was. However he was not expecting to see what he did. He sat up immediately, not noticing the pain and squeezed both breasts with his hands, wincing when he felt it.

Why the fuck did he have boobs!?

He was a guy, guys don't have boobs! Well, at least most of them, but he didn't!

He raised his ear to call his team on his comm when he felt his hair was much longer than before. He was sitting up and when Wally turned his head to look there was still some on the ground! It was easily 3 feet. How did this even happen, where was he!? Wally tried to call on his comm after he got himself together (just a little bit) and only got static. Wally panicked and ran to the top of a skyscraper nearby. He didn't recognize any of the scenery. There were also a bunch of billboards and technology he had never seen before in a lot of the civilian's hands. He assumed they were cellphones but he had never seen a model like them.

Where the heck was he?

"You're in Queens, I've never seen you around here." A young voice spoke behind him- well, her. She spun around and was confused. "Guess I said that out loud." Wally was surprised at the sound of her new voice. She kind of liked it. "I've never seen you anywhere, are you new or just not in the spotlight? And what do you mean "Queens" what state?" Wally rapidly spit out questions as she struggled to figure out what was going on.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about. Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman?" When she shook her head he seemed to deflate slightly. "Well, we're in New York. What's your name?" She became even more confused. "You don't recognize me? I mean, I know I look different but the costume should give it away. Kid Flash?" The teen, apparently Spiderman also shook his head. Wally's eyebrows knitted together. Nothing was adding up, except… "I don't think I'm from here."

He seemed confused. "What do you mean here?" Wally turned around again looking out at the city. "I think I'm from another dimension." When she didn't hear anything coming from the boy she turned around to see him just standing there. "I know it sounds far-fetched but I've never heard of you and you've never heard of me. I'm pretty popular back home. Have you ever heard of the Justice League?" He shook his head again. "Have you heard of the Avengers?" Kid Flash sighed. "Nope." Spiderman stepped a little closer to her, seemingly interested but still wary.

She smirked. "I'm not going to bite, Spiderman. Not sure how things work here but on my world people introduce themselves. My name's Kid Flash, what's yours?" She walked up to him and held her hand out for him to shake it. He seemed to smile under the mask and took her hand in his. "Spiderman, happy to meet you, Kid Flash!" They stepped away from each other and sat down on the edge of the rooftop. "So, do you have powers?" Spiderman asked. Wally smirked. "Yup! Super speed! What about you, do you have any?" He nodded. "Spider powers, I can climb walls and a bunch of other things." He seemed to be judging whether or not he should trust her or not, so she didn't .

There was a long pause. "What are the people like here?" The question was softly spoken, as if she was thinking about something sad. Spiderman looked over and saw Kid Flash with her knees to her chest. "Hey, what's wrong?" He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked out at the city, seemingly lost. "I don't know if I'll be able to go home, or if I even want to." She mumbled. "I'd been thinking about.. ending it for a while." Spider-man was quiet for a few minutes. "Why don't you stay here then?" Kid Flash looked at him with a confused and slightly hysterical expression on her face. "What do you mean? I don't have anything here, I'd be on the streets, and with my metabolism I'd be dead in a week unless I stole food." Spiderman looked away. "I can help, you can come back to my place if you want." Kid Flash looked surprised. "Really? You would do that for me?" Spiderman rested his arm on her shoulder. "I can tell you're a good person. Besides, heros gotta help other heros in need or else, well, the world would end." Kid Flash looked out at the city, and back at him again with a soft smile.

"Wally West, nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to explain all things Marvel to me. I've never watched any of the movies in my life. I'm bound to fuck something up soon if I haven't already.


End file.
